In the Cold
by xKaffa
Summary: InuYasha becomes corrupted by his own desire and betrays Kagome. When Kagome is brought back to her fairytale by a demon, can love form between the two? Rated for later chapters. SessxKags.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters 'cept for the ones I have come up with on my own. I know, and I feel very disappointed too.

**Author Notes**: This is my very first fanfiction, well . . . not really. Just the first one I plan to finish. I would hope there wouldn't be any rude or hateful comments directed to me or to my story. And the song is Acceptance – In the Cold.

I edited the chapter a tad. Let me know if it is or isn't better, if not, I'll put back up the old one.

-

Prologue

It is to be said that demons form because of angels, though, how can such purity create such evil creatures? To her, he was known as a demon in the form of an angel. Sadistic, mysterious, and revengeful; these were the things that drew her to his side. His cold stoic gaze stole her breath away, making her heart beat right out of her skin. In her world, demons never looked so angelic, and yet, she could never compare him to a saint.

Why was fate so cold?

She watched a smirk form on his lips as he licked the blood, her blood, from his once dripping claws. She opened her mouth to scream, but all she could hear was his laughter, mocking her, taunting her. As her vision started to blur, the pain start to slowly slip away from her. She was becoming numb...mentally and physically. There was no need to feel the demonic punch making contact with her stomach as the thick taste of metallic liquid was filling her mouth. Blood began to leak from the corners of her mouth and her body began to slump forward. Hitting the ground with a soft thud, hope started to spill from her eyes.

How weak.

_"Kagome..."_

_Silence._

_"Kagome."_

_Sniffle._

_"...Mm?"_

_Silence._

_"Feh. Stop crying, you're only making yourself look weak."_

Emotionally, Kagome was drained. This was what she got for pouring out the trust and love she held like some naive child taking a lollipop from a complete stranger.

But she knows.

Correction.

She thought she knew him.

The trust she thought they had that invisible between them, the trust that led to her betrayal, was now her demise. This is what she deserved for being a fool, a human, the dirt he was currently standing on. One was to think you'd learn after the first twenty mistakes or so, but no, she felt like she needed to catch him as he was falling. Never once did she thin about him grabbing then pulling her down.

"I hope you realize how unwise you truly are. You think you can save me when right now, you can't even save yourself. I would pity you if it was in my nature to do so; pathetic." She could hear him shift and as soon as she felt his warm breath on her ear, she knew he was leaning down next to her.

"If you had wings, you could fly away." His voice reminded her of velvet, and had she the strength, she would have shivered from the sweet caress of it.

Would this be a good time to cry?

There was warmth from the pool of blood her body laid in. The rest of the warmth was leaving her body as more blood poured from her wounds. Suddenly, his haunting laughter faded into the shadows, leaving her alone. She managed to choke out a sob, the only noise she was able to make before the light within her went out. Now she couldn't even feel the warmth of her own blood, or the coldness of her own skin. She just lay there, lifeless; a small sad smile still painted on her colorless lips.

Did she really ever matter?

Silence was the only thing that was left in this certain area of the forest. The area now reeked of her blood, which would cause youkai to follow the scent and devour what was left her broken body. No one would know about the girl who fell into the world where fantasy and myths lie. There was none to witness her sweet departure. Just another day in the end of the autumn season where everything seems so cold, so far away, and dying.

And it just got colder.

**And the words they take their meaning.**

_It's all you said._

**And the flame, it loses color.**

_It's all you said._

**Take, take, take awhile.**

_It's all you said._

**Take, take. take awhile.**

_It's all your said._

_Once upon a time, there was a girl who fell down into an open page of a story book. There were all sorts of demons, priests, witches, and all of things you would find in any other fairytale. The girl fell in love with the least likely character, the one that all the other characters hated. . .a hanyou. She traveled in and out of her story, trying to play a role that was really never hers. But like every story, there is always an ending. Never did she expect such a tragic one, or so she thinks, because this fairytale has a squeal._

**Knowing the it's far from over.**

_This one belongs to you._

-

People keep asking for a update. ;3 Thanks.

-Sinful Intentions, Raven.


End file.
